A Single rose
by Indome
Summary: Raven one day finds a single red rose on her desk. But this is no ordinary secret admirer. This might be the death call for Raven. Only the single rose will tell......
1. Broken Elephants and Amuets

Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans.

'I must control my emotions' Raven thought. She hung above the ground, unmoving and silent. She was deep in a trance that could not be broken. Or so she thought.

"Raven?" said a voice she knew all too well. She reluctantly uncurled her legs and went back to standing on the ground. It was Beastboy. Raven took a deep, loud, breath, obviously a warning that Beastboy was not to do that again.

"What do you want?" She said in her normal monotone. Beastboy put his hands behind his back and rocked back and fourth on his heels.

"Uhh... I was just wondering, if... maybe you'd like to go to the fair with me and Cy tonight?" Beastboy smiled widely, looking very desperate indeed. Raven raised one eyebrow sarcastically. Beastboy looked at her, with big adorable eyes. Even though she was cold, Raven couldn't resist those eyes. She grinned and said,

"Alright." Beastboy let out a shrill sound and smiled like Starfire when she had just discovered mustard. Raven smiled and left to go to her room, where she sat at her desk beside the window. The window had the most incredible view, of the edge of the city meeting the lake where Titan's Island sat. It was the inspiration for some of the poems Raven wrote. She took a thin black book off her triangular bookshelf, and accidentally knocked over one of the silver trinkets that sat there. Raven bent down to pick it up, and noticed that it was broken. It was a small marble state of an Indian elephant, now trunk-less from its fall. Raven let out a sad groan. Raven had gotten the elephant from Beastboy when the titans had traveled to India for a vacation. She would repair it later. She placed it back on the shelf and took out her black book. Raven sat at her desk and took out an old-fashioned feather pen and a small bottle of ink from a drawer. She opened the book daintily and turned to a fresh page. She began to write in a curved cursive script.

'_Dear Book, _

_Today Beastboy asked me to go to the fair. I could never tell anyone this, but I love fairs. I was afraid what he would think if I said yes, but those cute little eyes persuaded me... like always. I need to get a shower before I go. We had another villain to defeat today. This one's name was the Chefster. Where do these villains get these stupid names? He put up a horrible fight. I could have knocked him out in one hit, but I let the others be victorious as well. Anyway, about that shower, I am going to let you go. Good-bye, Book. _

_Signed, Princess of Darkness' _

Raven got up from the chair and stretched her arms, then walked out and entered the bathroom. After closing and locking the door carefully, she slid out of her jumpsuit, and threw off her cape. She switched on the water and let it heat up, Raven stepped inside and let the warm, relaxing water slide off her shoulders. She shampooed and conditioned her hair, and rinsed it. She took a black towel that said, "RAVEN" on it in bold letters.

She walked back to her room and got dressed in her normal jumpsuit and cape, but this time she opened her jewelry box. She browsed through it for a few seconds and picked up a thick gold amulet with a maroon jewel on it. Raven sighed. She looked at it for a few seconds, It brought back memories. Her chain of thought was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey Rae," Beastboy said. "Are you coming or not?" He peered through the open door.

"Yeah. I'll be right there..." Raven said. She looked at the amulet and clicked it on quickly, before joining Beastboy and Cyborg in the living room.

"Whoa Rae, nice necklace." Cyborg said, peering at her amulet. Raven gave a amile and they went outside.

"Who's driving?" Beastboy said.

"Hopefully not you..." Raven scoffed. "I remember what happened last time."

Beastboy grinned mischievously while Cyborg laughed at him.

"I'll drive." Cy said.


	2. From Heaven Above

The fair was amazing. Cyborg and Beastboy looked like children at Christmas. They both ran in different directions, leaving Raven by Herself. Raven grinned. She knew those boys WAY too well. With boredom, she began to search around for something to do. She was immediately drawn to one of the Goth shops that stood situated in front of a water ride. Raven browsed through the skull candles and necklaces with pointed spikes. A teenage boy with several nose rings and tattoos stood next to her. He glanced at her several times, then said,

"Hey... you're that telekinetic chic from the teen titans!" Raven raised on eyebrow.

"Yep." She replied and peered at a pack of fortune-telling cards. The guy kept staring at her. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"What..." She said in her normal monotone. He pursed his lips and shrugged.

"I've just... never seen you with your hood down before," He said, grinning mischievously.

"You look hot." He finished. Raven stopped cocking her eyebrows and instead they switched to an angry glare. Her eyes began to glow a bright red.

"What did you say?" She said, beginning to lift off the ground. The man stuttered and ran, then tripped, then got up and ran again. Raven smiled evilly. She loved scaring the living crap out of people who hit on her. Beastboy suddenly walked up.

"Did you just scare the heck out of that guy?" He asked, pointing his thumb in the nose-ringed man's direction. Raven smiled an innocent smile, and a hint of color entered her pale cheeks. Just then, a car on the water ride went passed, flinging water everywhere. The Goth shop had a cover, but Raven did not. Her cape was heavy with water, her hair was in her face, and Beastboy was laughing his head off. Raven's body began to steam. Literally. She wiped her hair out of her face with her hand, and glared at Beastboy, still in peals of laughter. Though still laughing, he looked rather guilty.

"Lemme help you with that..." He said, taking her cape off. Raven shook her arms, sending water flying everywhere.

"Hey watchit..." Beastboy said, backing away from Raven's splashes, her cape still in his hand. Raven breathed deeply and calmed herself.

"I'm gonna sue this place. My suit is dry-clean only." She said mockingly. Beastboy smiled at her, and began to stare looking at her in a dreary way. Raven cleared her throat and said,

"Can I have my cape back now?" Beastboy broke out of his trance, and said,

"OH! Oh... um... here...." He sheepishly handed her the cape. Raven looked at him until he made eye contact again.

"So... what do you want to do?" Raven said, looking at her drenched cape. Beastboy looked at her wide-eyed. Raven... gothic, emotionless Raven, asking HIM what they wanted to do? It was like a miracle. He could almost the light from heaven above shining on her. He smiled.

"Let's go play Balloon Darts!" He said cheerfully.


End file.
